Stranded with a Rogue
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Silver and Blaze join the Babylon Rogues, but during a storm, Silver and Wave get thrown off the ship! When they wake they are on an island... and they would never make it to any land nearby without help. What will happen? Rated T for safety. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Stranded with a Rogue

Prologue

Thrown off

Silver looked at Blaze and asked her for the fifth time, "Why are we joining their team?" The Babylon Rogues were squabbling at that precise moment. Blaze shrugged, "Because Sonic is off somewhere, Shadow does not want to see us at the moment, heaven knows why, and the others are all on vacation. And plus that, we're stranded here. Any other reasons I missed?"

"No." Wave ended the fight by banging the two male birds on the head. "Ow!" "Wave!" "Don't you try to get pity from me 'cause it ain't working!" She turned her attention to Silver and Blaze, "So you were here for what?" Jet stood, rubbing his head, "They were here to join us." "Join us? For what? We're a bunch of thieves while they are a pair of goody-goody-two-shoes."

Blaze coughed, "Does that really matter? We also have some hacking codes into government files. That is bound to be useful." Blaze grinned, "Jet, why did you say they couldn't join? Let's give them their tattoos." "Yes Wave." Said Jet in a resigned voice. He led Silver into the bathroom first, pushing him into a chair, "Okay what colour would you like?" "Dark blue." Jet raised an eyebrow, "You aren't a fan of Sonic are you?" "No! I meant like... night sky blue. Sonic isn't that colour, and I like that colour anyway."

Jet nodded, that reason was good enough. Silver watched the flames slowly form on his wrist, he was fascinated. Jet chuckled, "Let me guess, nothing like this in the future?" "Not in the Iblis future where I grew up no." Jet smiled, "Go tell Blaze to get in here." Silver grinned, "Sure. Blaze! Jet wants you." Blaze went in, then emerged with dark purple flames on her wrists. "Well that's great." Said Wave, "Two new Rogues." "Yes."

That was four months ago. They fought as usually as Sonic and Shadow. Or more if that was possible, seeing as they lived in the same ship. Silver and Wave loved arguing... if you could describe it as a love. Blaze got along well with both Jet and Storm, so the albatross and the hawk had to fight with Silver and Wave.

There was a storm (funny... I thought Storm was Storm the albatross's name..... maybe he can control them...?) raging outside, and they had flown right into the middle of it. Wave blamed Silver ruining her concentration and Silver blamed Wave's navigational skills.

Blaze just sat quietly in a corner, relaxing her body. She said too much tension was bad for you. Jet was sitting in his chair and Storm was holding onto a ring in the ceiling and onto the back of Jet's chair.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ship, it didn't fry them... but it shattered the glass and tossed objects into the air, including the living beings. Storm caught Jet and held onto the ring, Blaze grabbed Storm's arm, but Silver and Wave hadn't been holding onto anything, they shot through the air and out the window, before either could make a noise Jet's desk (with no important papers or things inside) came crashing down on them. They lost consciousness.

**Authoress note: *jumps up and down screaming***

**Disclaimer: What the hell are you doing?!**

**Authoress: *stops and doesn't seem to have heard Disclaimer* That's better. :)**

**Disclaimer: --.-- You are weird, you know that?**

**Authoress: Totally! *beams happily* **

**Disclaimer: God... dear god.... why did you have to have HER create me and own me? I'm in HELL right now.**

**Authoress: This is my first fanfiction with Silver as the main character, hazzah to me. And it's a Silver x Wave... ooooh! :D **

**Disclaimer: Which means that there is a 99% chance that Jet will be paired with....**

**Authoress: Shhh! Don't tell them that! Silver, Blaze, and the Babylon Rogues belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 1

Stranded with a Rogue

Chapter 1

Arguments

Wave was the first to wake up, "Ow....." She saw Silver laying on the ground beside her and promptly whipped out her wrench. BANG!!!!!! "Hey!" Yelled Silver, jumping almost three feet into the air, holding his head. "What was that for?!" He yelled, "FOR YOU BEING AN IDIOT!" "HOW WAS I AN IDIOT?!" "YOU GOT US HERE!" "NO I DID NOT!" They continued yelling at each other for five minutes then saw the desk laying in the sand a few feet off. Wave smashed it in half and Silver crumbled the rest to powder.

"Now that we've got that sorted........ did you bring any food?" Silver looked at her incredulously, "Bring any food? We were tossed off! If you were planning that then you..!" They were fighting again, in each others faces. That continued for an hour before their throats got sore so they had to stop. They made do with glaring at each other, the glares they gave would have paralyzed an elephant, which was pretty impressive.

They looked at their surroundings when not glaring. They were on an island, they could tell because afters stretching for awhile, there was only water all around. "Great. So now what?" Grumbled Wave as soon as she re-gained her powers of speech. "We forage for food." "Aren't the pathetic males supposed to do that?" Another fully fledged argument followed until they both realized that if only one went, the one who went could possibly get lost and be unable to find their way back.

So, glaring all the while, they went into the jungle-like forest.

***

Jet's eyes were not glaring, one was shut and the other was glued to a telescope. Blaze was peering out of the glass too, and Storm was left in charge of the steering wheel. "Are you sure we came this way Storm?" "Y...yes boss!" "You had better be sure." They saw the island. "Nope, that can't possibly be it, but we'll mark it on the map anyway, might come in useful as a hideout later." And so they passed right over Silver and Wave.

***

Wave had found some raspberry and blueberry bushes, and Silver had found bananas and a few tomatoes, which was a little strange to them but they didn't complain at least, not to the air they didn't. They argued (how surprising).

In the end they sat eating portion slowly, glaring at each other. "What now then?" Asked Wave, being very polite, which was a sign they would have a truce. "I think we should sleep then look around and see if we can find some things that will help us build a place to live until someone finds us, if ever." "Why build a place to stay? I'd have to share a room with you!" Some of the argumentative tone came back to Wave's voice.

"Because if there is a rainstorm or something, I don't want to get wet and I'm sure you don't either." Wave fell silent. "Alright." She curled up in a pile of leaves and was soon sleeping, Silver sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, looking at the sky through the arboreal verdancy. He could hear an owl, this island was a strange one. He sighed and lay down on his side of the line they had drawn. His arms behind his head. Wave actually looked peaceful when sleeping, and a little pretty.

Silver frowned, how she was when she was awake was the exact opposite of how she looked when sleeping. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

**Authoress note: What a wonderful start on a completely deserted island eh? XD **

**Disclaimer: I swear she gets crazier every day... you know the disclaimer.**


	3. Chapter 2

Stranded with a Rogue

Chapter 2

A shelter

When they woke next morning they didn't pass even a glare, they realized that they had to survive somehow and they wouldn't be able to if they didn't work together. So they set about finding wood, or rather, Wave did. Silver had to put all his concentration into stripping the bark from the trees and making them into planks. Wave felt a grudging respect for Silver's power as she watched him.

"We'll need something to hold them together." Said Silver in a tired voice, he looked exhausted and it was only (by Wave's watch) half an hour after they had started. "Like nails?" Silver shot a glance at her, too tired to glare. "Yes." "I have some." "But only so many." "And if you hadn't interrupted me I would have been able to say that I found a small pit while looking for wood. It looked like there might be metal."

Wave lead Silver to it and he lowered himself in, he ran his hands all over the walls, "Yes, it is." She heard him sigh, "More work." "Wait." Silver watched with amazement as she searched through a bag she had taken to carrying everywhere, it was a shoulder bag and could hold quite a bit. She pulled out a pickaxe. She leapt down beside him. "Let's get to work." Soon they had a wide variety of lumps. Silver soon abandoned getting the lumps so he could shape them into nails, Wave got the lumps.

Soon they had more then enough nails. "Say.... some of these lumps are jet, diamond, onyx.... could you shape some of these into smooth balls Silver?" Silver shrugged, a few more wouldn't hurt. So he did. There was a bit of sapphire too so he shaped some balls for himself.

The house was large enough to carry four people, a kitchen (of sorts) and a "living room" (of sorts). Silver lifted it and himself into a tree then lifted Wave up. They secured it to the tree, the tree was sturdy enough to withstand any storm. Even Metal Sonic in his Metal Overlord Form would need twice that size to go around it completely. So they could easily assume that the roots were even bigger.... they probably spread into the sea floor.

"So now what?" Asked Wave. "We won't have any technology, that's for sure, but we can try to make beds or something." There were weird clearings all around the forest with cotton growing in them, and vines hung around plentifully. So they quickly made a cotton/vine ladder and attached it to one tree, from there, if they timed it right, there were two vines that they could use to swing right onto the thick branch their tree house was attached to.

There were numerous streams too, they couldn't find their way out of the forest easily because the streams were so intricately woven together they seemed to make a spider web over the whole island, you could find yourself going in circles. So Wave and Silver stuck to the area within a loop made of three streams, their tree house was located in it. Wave was the one who was having a harder time with no technology than Silver was, but she was smart and soon they had a few things that would benefit them.

Silver found a way to weave the cotton into mat like things, so he weaved two large ones then used another cotton strand to seal the edges together, they stuffed the hollow area inside with more cotton, effectively making mattresses. Wave made an oven out of sapphire with Silver's help, he was able to bind the stone together so it was one big piece, and they put logs in there, Silver helped her fashion a door for it from jet and a handle from some gold they found.

If they had had a way off the island Wave would be thinking of how much money they could get from all the precious and semi-precious stones and all the precious metals on the island, but at the moment she was more concerned with what they could do with it.

They had an axe too, thanks to Silver again, so they had a neat pile of firewood beside the "oven". Silver, with his ability to levitate, could easily collect bird eggs for Wave to fry for them, on the oven's surface. Silver made some cloths out of more cotton and Wave would use them for washing. So all in all, that one day brought lots of good stuff. The only side effect was that Silver was tired beyond belief. "Wave? I'm going to go lay down?" She saw him wince as he tried to loosen his shoulder, "Just a second..." She came over and tried a massaging technique she had learned for Jet in case he got tense and needed one.

Silver was surprised by this but didn't comment. He thanked her then went to bed while she cleaned up. Then, eventually, she went to bed too.

**Authoress: ;) Need more ideas. ^^ Ideas are completely welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

Silver woke up, the first thing he thought was: 'My shoulders aren't hurting'. Then he saw Wave sleeping on another one of the "mattresses" he'd made. He stood and stretched. "Hmmmmm......." He arranged some nails to spell out:

GOING FOR A WALK, WILL PROBABLY BE BACK BEFORE YOU WAKE UP

Satisfied, he exited their temporary house.

***

He stretched and grinned to himself. "It's beautiful out here." He heard the roar of the river, "Oh boy.. time to turn back or have a swim I suppose." He decided to have a swim first, it wasn't like he could have a proper bath. Before he reached the river he fell into a pit, spraining his ankle. Pain lanced through it. "Owww........" He moaned. Then he heard a low growling. "What the...? AH!" He managed to dodge somehow as a wolf (not a Mobian one) lunged at him with it's jaw opened wide. "OH CRAP!" Silver dodged again but got bitten on the same leg he'd sprained.

He noticed a ledge and quickly summoned his telekinises to lift himself to it. The wolf noticed the ledge too, and tried to leap up to it, but it fell short. But then, it also noticed there was a beam of wood holding some boulders placed above the ledge up. Take it in it's teeth, it wrenched and unleashed the boulders on Silver. The ledge held, but Silver was now trapped. Silver nervously watched the wolf planning how to get up to him, he knew it wouldn't take it very long to notice the tiny ledges near the one he was on it could reach. "Oh crap I'm in trouble now... I hope Wave thinks to look for me."

***

In fact, at that moment, Wave had finished swearing in a manner that would have put sailors to shame (no offense to any sailors... it's just a phrase!). Then she had to use her brain and a lot of guesswork to figure out when Silver had left the message. "Oh god... he should have been back by now! I hope nothings happened..." But in her haste to exit the building, she grabbed a sturdy hammer instead of her trusty wrench. She decided there was no time to go back and get the wrench. How right she was.

***

When she arrived Silver had almost passed out. Wave looked down the pit and called, "Silver?" He looked up, "Wave!" "Where are you?" "On the ledge that wolf will reach in a few minutes." Wave quickly looked around, and noticed one of the groups of vines nearby looked like it had been woven together, by who it didn't matter, she quickly took it, held the ends tight, and leapt down.

The wolf was just about to reach the wide eyed Silver when Wave's shoes caught it in the side, sending it tumbling down. She landed in the bottom of the pit and shook the makeshift parachute off. "Wave!" Silver cried out in alarm, she whirled and knocked the wolf (who had sneakily gotten behind her) out with a quick blow to the head from the hammer. Silver sighed in relief then fainted.

"Oh great, just what I need." Wave took the vines apart and used them to tie up the wolf. Then she waited for Silver to wake up, muttering to herself the whole time as she shifted the boulders.

***

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silver woke up from a dream screaming..... shocking Wave so much she almost dropped the last boulder on him. "DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled.

"DON'T DO WHAT?!"

"SCREAM LIKE THAT!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON I SCREAMED!"

"OH YEAH? WHY?!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"OH YES I DO!" The argument raged for twenty minutes before they heard a low whispering. How I do not know. They looked around, at the top of the pit were some porcupines.... their mouths were agape as they stared at Silver and Wave in wonder.

"What?" The leader (they thought) spoke in a voice filled with awe.

"Even we can't keep an argument going that long! No matter what the prize of the argument!"

"Prize of the argument?"

"Yes, don't you know? Argument is a great game! A very sophisticated sport."

"A sport?"

"Sophisticated?"

"Yes! You must come to our village so we can give you a feast!" Silver's ears twitched.

"A feast? Of course we'll come!" Said Wave, eagerly.

"One problem."

"What is it O most wondrous champions who have also defeated the wolf?"

"How do we get out?"

There was much laughter at this statement. They lowered some ropes which Silver and Wave held onto, then they were lifted out. "What about the wolf?" Asked Wave.

"He always gets out of any binding, so do not worry. He is more of a pet to us. He just did not recognize you, he thought you were food." The leader looked apologetic. "I see..."

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Wave the Swallow."

"I'm Pump, leader of the village of Arguvilla!"

"Nice name."

"Thank you O Silver the Argument champion."

"Silver? Winning an argument with me? Ha! Not likely."

"Same with you Wave bossy pants."

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!" Another argument. This one continued for thirty minutes, the porcupines excitedly keeping count.

"Thirty minutes! You ARE champions!"

**XD I loved writing that......**

**Disclaimer: ......**

**I know I know....... you think I'm nuts.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I do.**

**You don't WANT to think I'm nuts. Want to know why.....?**

**Disclaimer: Uh oh............ *runs***

**Correct answer. *chases with baseball bat***


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to AquaIsland-Caroamy for helping me with this chapter. Applause for her! *applauds***

**Disclaimer: *applauds too* And now to say that Crazy owns only the Arguvilla inhabitants, the storyline, the island, aaaaaaaand anything else which does not obviously belong to SEGA.**

Twenty minutes after the thirty minute argument, they arrived at Arguvilla. Pump was on one side of Silver, and Wave was on the other side, supporting him. The village had fifty buildings in all, and seemingly twice as many porcupines. And all of the porcupines looked quite plump. The buildings were built out of what looked like cherry wood (once again... these mysterious mixes!) with tiles for the roof of each one, some had points, some were flat, and some were like upside down cones. The doors were a hazelnutty brown, and there were lots of brooms, one beside each door. And there were also weapons, such as bows and arrows. When the females in village saw Silver they tut-tut-tutted.

"No tutting, he has an injury that needs tending to."

"We're tutting at the injury wobble-chops." Said one of the females.

"Didi don't make me hurt you..."

"You couldn't hurt a fly if you tried cheesy-whiskers." The two porcupines argued heatedly as the other females came forward and helped support Silver.

"Don't mind them, those two are always fighting. Didi is Pump's daughter."

"Where's his wife?"

"Away." Said one of the females.

"Away where?"

"We don't know, only the men would, and they don't discuss it, they like to pretend nothing has changed so... we're the most ignorant on this island. The men say it's only to protect us... but I don't believe it. I think we could protect ourselves if they just taught us how."

"I'm sure you could too." Said Wave.

"Thank you, I'm Renna."

"Nice to meet you Renna. I'm Wave, and this is Silver."

"How long have you been married?" Asked one of the little porcupines, looking at them curiously. As soon as Silver and Wave realized the question was aimed at them they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked Renna. But they didn't seem to hear.

"Married...?!" They both yelled at the same time. All the porcupines stopped what they were doing to watch, even Pump and Didi.

"WHO IN THE WORLD SAID WE WERE MARRIED?!"

"AND WHO WOULD THINK I'D BE MARRIED TO YOU?!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"WHO FAINTED WHEN I KNOCKED THE WOLF OUT?!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! IF YOU'D ARRIVED SOONER I MIGHT NOT HAVE..."

"OH LAY THE BLAME WITH ME WILL YOU?!" The argument raged back and forth, loud and clear. The porcupines watched in awed silence, Renna's mouth was open, her eyes wide. They finished twenty-five minutes later, both looking quite angry.

"That was... that was amazing!" Gasped Renna.

"So we've been told." Grumbled Silver. Wave "humphed" and walked on, practically dragging Silver. "WAAAAAAAVE! THAT HURTS!"

"SO WHAT?! PACK IT IN YOU BIG BABY!" Another argument started.

***

Silver was quite put out about the fact that he either had to be in a bed (and thus miss the feast), or had to have someone assist him in getting around. He adamantly refused, using his powers (which he was now strong enough to use again) to help him stay upright. This was another source of wonder to the Arguvilla porcupines. As he walked out of the house, with his right leg supported by glowing greeny-blue light, Pump greeted him. "Hello Silver!" Silver smiled.

"Hey."

"What?" Silver blinked, then realized that Pump thought Silver had been going to say something after "hey".

"Oh, I just meant hey like, hello."

"I see. Come with me this way! This is where we hold our feasts." Silver realized it was his turn to be awed as his jaw dropped. Humongous trees circled a sort of semi-clearing, in the center there was a huge pit with a gigantic bonfire in it. The tables were made of what looked like oak wood... with bowls and plates that looked like they were made out of glass. "To see by." Said Pump when he noticed Silver was staring at the bonfire. But Silver was now staring past the bonfire at the stretched out shadow of two figures.

"Who are those?" Asked Silver, the shadows didn't look like porcupines, or even Wave.

"Those are some of our tale-tellers." Said Pump airily, but a worried look came onto his face. Silver pretended not to notice it, but his curiosity was aroused.

"Oh I see, will they be performing?"

"Maybe." Said Pump. "Err.... listen, would you mind going and sitting down? I'm going to talk with them." Pump hurried off around the edge of the fire as Silver zoomed to a seat by Wave, who had a convenient view of the side of the fire that Pump was going to be on with the supposed "tale-tellers".

"What do you want?" Asked Wave as Silver sat down.

"I didn't come to fight...."

"That's new."

"... there's something important I have to tell you."

"It had better not be a proposal." Said Wave, glaring.

"I promise you it isn't." Wave raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm listening." Silver told her about Pump's strange behavior.

"That's... weird." She looked around uncertainly. "Maybe this island isn't what it seems? I mean, we've found a lot of weird things lumped together. Vines and cotton? Raspberries and tomatoes? Bananas... and owls? What other place in the world would have those combinations?"

"None that I know of. Do you think we should do some investigating?" Wave cast a sidelong glance at him.

"You've hung around with Team Chaotix before haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmm." Wave didn't give any other response.

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie! R&R and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Investigations started immediately after the feast, which had been quite spectacular. Silver's stomach was sticking out, which was an improvement in Pump's opinion. It meant that now he wouldn't have the option of running away from an argument, which was unlikely in any case.

Wave had hardly had anything, mainly only a salad, some of the meat they offered her, and some of the strange dessert they offered. And then, to the delight of the villagers, Silver and Wave had another argument, mainly because Silver had accidentally knocked over her cup and the juice had got all over her clothes. In fact... they were still arguing when they left to go back to their makeshift house.

As soon as they were out of earshot though, they immediately stopped arguing and exchanged a look. "What do you think is wrong with this place? There aren't any old people anywhere, all of them are around twenty, Pump is forty, but that's not surprising, I don't think he'd let himself disappear." Silver nodded.

"And who were those two who were on the other side of the fire? They looked like dingoes."

"Dingoes?" Asked Wave, bristling slightly. She had had a very..... unpleasant encounter with a dingo once, she'd hated them since that day. "We are so going to find out what's going on back there," she said, turning to go back. Silver caught her wrist.

"Wait!" He hissed, "We're going to show up easily, your clothes are white, and my fur is silver. We'll be like a patch of white on a black shirt, one of the first things noticed." Wave, grumbled, but acknowledged the sense in that.

"So what do you suggest?" Silver looked at one of the streams. "Oh no.... not that..."

Silver and Wave snuck back into the now sleeping village, and before they were halfway through, they saw two figures outside Pump's house. One climbed silently through the window, they heard a tiny gasp, and then Didi was passed out to the other figure. The first one climbed out of the house and they swept away into the night, while Silver and Wave followed them at a safe distance.

A couple minutes later, they heard a yell. "NO!" The dingoes ahead of them chuckled and sped up slightly, Silver lifted himself and Wave into the air so that they'd be out of the way. This would also prevent them from leaving tracks. Looking back, they could see Pump searching frantically for Didi. The dingoes slowed down after awhile, then pressed a knot in the wood on one tree and a secret door opened. They went inside and it slid shut behind them.

"This seems a little too weird, it's like a scene from a movie I saw.... with the tree I mean."

"Are you thinking of The Princess Bride?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Do you reckon that there will be any crazy princesses who drown people on dry land?"

"Thanks a lot Wave! Now I'm getting really creepy mental images."

"Always glad to help." They went to the tree. "Should we wait until later and capture a dingo?"

"We have no idea how long it will be until they come out."

"And they might have more than one exit."

"True." They puzzled over this for awhile. "I really miss picking a fight with you," sighed Wave all of a sudden. Silver blinked.

"What?"

"It's fun picking a fight with you, Storm fights back a bit, then he starts stuttering so much that it's pointless. And Jet just ignores the fight after a bit. You, on the other hand, just keep going." Silver blinked.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," he finally replied.

"I'm not sure if it is either," said Wave. "Now put me down! We're floating in the air looking like idiots, not that you don't do it well, but I still have a bit of digni..." She was cut off as she abruptly fell down and landed on a pile of leaves. Silver floated down and hovered above her.

"It seems that I lost concentration for a minute," he said, not looking sorry. Wave spat out leaves.

"Then explain why you didn't fall as well."

"Reflex," he said unconvincingly.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"It's mutual." By 'I hate you', they meant 'You're okay'.

Entering the dingo-tree, as they had dubbed it (Silver called it that actually, Wave called it the rip off-tree), was not as easy as it had looked. You had to count to ten then press, and only then would it open (Wave's sarcastic comments distracted Silver a few times, which is why it didn't open as soon as they discovered this). Inside was an elevator, which didn't really give them many stealth options. So they let the door slide shut, and went to figure out another way to get inside.

The elevator might be monitored by security cameras after all, "I wish Espio was here, or some other chameleon," said Silver, sighing. Wave got a slow grin on her face, then she raised a hand and pointed to the sky.

"There are chameleons here."

"Oh? And you know this how....?"

"I bumped into one yesterday." A few minutes later, a dark green chameleon stood before them, looking slightly nervous.

"You want me to spy on the dingoes?"

"Yes Robert," said Wave with false patience. "We need to find out what they're doing with the porcupines."

"That's easy enough," said a dark blue chameleon who appeared on a nearby tree. "They get the porcupines they've taken to power the machines that hold this island together. Of course, they could build robots to do it, but they're all pro-male, so they take the females and force them to work. This is supposedly to teach them a lesson, but what that lesson is, we don't know." Wave frowned.

"Pro-male? Oh I shall enjoy giving them what for...."

"Not now Wave."

"Don't you tell me what t...."

"Do you know about any entrances other than this one?" The chameleons nodded, and the two discovered that there was a secret entrance not far from here.... it was secret, because it was an air vent, concealed by a bush. Wave smirked.

"It would be uncomfortable for them if someone used that bush for their business wouldn't it?"

"Wave!"

"What? It would be!"

Vulgar jokes aside, they were soon at the bush, and the chameleons had agreed to send the two who had first appeared with them. Robert protested, Elgar was perfectly happy with the idea. "I've always wanted to have a bit of adventure." So saying he managed to lever up the vent, silvery veins standing out on his arms. Silver drew attention to them. "What? These? Oh, they're just mementos of a sort.... from when the dingoes experimented on me. They're the only sign that the bones in my arms are made of steel now. It's quite useful sometimes, especially when you've gotta defend yourself. Now hush," he jumped into the vent and shimmered, disappearing from sight, in all senses of the word.

Robert went next, then Wave and Silver. The vent cover was moved back into place by invisible hands. "Good luck," called down a feminine voice, before the bush rustled and they were gone. The faint blue glow of Silver's telekinesis was the only light other than the one from the grate.

"Turn off the light, friend. We have to be unseen, and your light might give Robert and me away." Silver nodded, and his boots touched the metal. Wave was clinging tightly to his arm, her breathing rapid. The chameleons went ahead to scout while Silver and Wave followed at a slower pace.

"What's wrong Wave?"

"Cl... claustrophobia," she muttered.

"You've got claustrophobia? But how about all those times you're in a plane or something?"

"I only feel claustrophobia when I'm underground, or in an elevator. It's not as bad in an elevator, because I know I can get out." Silver nodded. "How about you? You got a phobia?" This was a surprising moment of friendship and trust here, and Silver decided not to let it go to waste.

"I've got two phobias, achluphobia, which is a fear of darkness, and brontophobia, which is a fear of thunder and lightning." He heard Wave laugh slightly.

"I know what they are, idiot." In a quieter voice she added, "Is your achluphobia why you kept using your telekinesis while in here?" Silver sighed and nodded. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Oh I am Wave, I am."

Robert and Elgar reported back soon after that, saying that no one was looking at the vents, but they'd still have to time their passing openings carefully. Elgar stood in front of one, and extended his arm towards them, making just that visible. It beckoned when they were able to quickly dart through.

Robert told Silver to use his telekinesis so that footsteps wouldn't make someone look up. Silver did so, with Wave still holding his arm, but not as tightly now. Now there was a guaranteed way out. "The vent we're going to use is in one of the abandoned rooms," whispered Robert. "It's only a few more vents ahead." Silver nodded, his heart hammering as they passed into darkness once again. Not complete, but still black enough to let his achluphobia kick in.

He'd learned to control his breathing during these times so that no one would notice, he'd heard about what happened to kids who were afraid of the dark. They got locked in closets by bullies, and if those bullies happened to be feeling particularly mean that day, they'd push the closet down from the top of a building into the lava. The poor victim would either be saved if Silver happened to be around, or they'd be burned alive.

Wave was managing to cope as well, her breathing back to normal because she now knew that Silver was afraid too. Plus, one of his fears was utterly ridiculous. She liked the sound of thunder and lightning, whereas it made Silver freak out, she supposed. The question of the innocent little porcupine popped into her head again, _"How long have you been married?"_ What would it be like to be married to Silver? Interesting to be sure, with all the fights they'd have. But would they trust each other enough to tell each other things that no one else knew of, unless they'd been with them at the wrong time?

Robert quietly pulled them to the vent, and Elgar pushed it outwards, while still holding onto it. He dropped to the floor with it and set it down gently. Next, he went to the security camera. After disabling it, he turned back to them. "It looked like it was broken, but we needed to be sure." Silver nodded.

"So, what next?"

"Next, we locate the pin cushions," said Robert, quickly slipping outside before they could stop him. Elgar sighed.

"I'll be back soon, you two stay hidden." He closed the door behind him, and darkness fell. The security camera shook, and Silver could hear it repairing itself. He pushed Wave down behind a crate.

"Keep quiet!" He hissed, turning to dart behind another crate when the security camera locked onto him.

"Intruder alert!" Said a robotic voice as a laser hit Silver. Seconds later, two dingoes came in and lifted the paralyzed Silver.

"Wonder how he got so far," said one of the dingoes. The other shrugged.

"Who knows? Come on, we've got to go feed the boss's pet." The first dingo wrinkled his nose.

"I hate that thing."

"Me too. Come on, let's get him to a cell." Wave watched, horrified, as they left the room with Silver, leaving her alone. The weight of the earth seemed to press down on her.

Jet threw up his hands. "The only thing around the area we lost them is that island!"

"Then why don't we check it?" Asked Blaze, smiling at him slightly. He looked at her.

"But there isn't any way they could have...."

"We don't know which way the sea threw them Jet, the island is as likely as any other place." Jet thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, we'll check it." Storm grinned and jerked on the steering wheel. Jet was thrown into the window and Blaze was thrown into him. "Storm!"

"Sorry Boss!" Said Storm, though he didn't look sorry at all as he looked away from their blushing faces.

Elgar came back invisibly just in time to find that Wave had broken the security camera completely. How? She'd tossed her wrench at it, then run out and completely dismantled it, smashing every little piece under her heel. "Wow, you took to that task with a vengeance didn't you?"

"They took Silver," she said.

"What? How did they...?"

"The camera fixed itself. Where's Robert?"

"Keeping an eye on the porcupines. All the ones who went missing are there. They're in these weird machines.... and apparently once they're unable to work anymore, they're going to be thrown to the pet. Whatever that is."

"The dingoes who took Silver mentioned having to go feed it."

"Well then let's go find out what it is."

"But I can't turn invisible!" Elgar chuckled.

"You certainly can't, but guess what I found!" He held up a suit.

"And what good is that? It will make me stand out even more!"

"No it won't, they designed these during the time they had some chameleons for experiments. They'll help you go invisible. Of course, the dingoes haven't tried them out yet, they still think the suits might hurt them or something, which is absolutely ridiculous."

"Why do they think that?"

"Because some chameleons snuck in and injured them while they were wearing them," said Elgar cheerfully. "Now put it on, I promise I won't do you an injury." Once she wore it, Elgar instructed her to stroke the neck of the suit. She went completely invisible. "The beauty of these things is that they don't have any headgear, but the suit somehow manages to generate the invisibility. Let's go, I'll hold your hand so you don't lose me." And out into the hallway they went.

Silver had been left in one of the cells, standing like a statue, a grimace on his face from where the laser had hit him. He was furiously smashing things with his mind in the hallway outside, and was only able to do this because enough of the paralysis had worn off for him to do so. He hoped that Wave and the chameleons would find a way to get him out. They had to.

The dingoes were catching an owl from the next cell in a net, once they had it, they headed off down the corridor. "Lunch time," they called, sounding nervous. Silver heard something give an eager sounding wail, and the fur at the base of his neck rose. Whatever the thing was, it was scary.

Wave and Elgar heard the wail too, and froze. "That has to be the direction the cells are in," muttered Elgar before dashing forward. Wave almost tripped because of the suddenness, but she managed to catch herself.

"Hold on Silver, don't do anything idiotic," she muttered.

**I didn't originally plan the chapter like this, but I think it's awesome. :D Question, do you think Team Chaotix should appear in this? Lured to the island by the dingoes so that they could be imprisoned or something? R&R and tell me what you think! :D Sorry that it has taken so long to update this. .**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel doesn't own Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, or the Babylon Rogues. She also doesn't own The Princess Bride. However, she does own everything else. ^_^**

**Though I wish I owned ALL OF IT. I'd make Espio my personal bodyguard, and I'd force Vector to drive me places. :D**


End file.
